BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY PARI
by parise22
Summary: Hi..friends .. Its a rajvi os with special oc . Wish you a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY dear CHATTR BOX. r ... N ... r .plz .


...

...

Hii .. Friends ..

M here with a rajvi os but a very special person from ff also has important role in this fic .

...

Its a **BIRTHDAY PRESENT** for my **CHATTER BOX.**.. So plz no bashing ...

My dear **OREO BISCUIT** hope u will Like this small gift from ur dida .

( * a special A/N is there for u by .. Ur V**** bhaiyya * )

...

...

...

...

After sticking that last bunch of balloons at the wall ..he moved back to take a look all the decoration ... Those purple .. White ..pink balloons were beautyfying those empty walls.

While Fragrance of ... **RED ROSSES ...** Those were beautifully placed in flower vase .. Were enchanting his heart as well .

He himself – **not bad ... hope SHE will like it?**

That neat , tidy and simple calm house was getting ready to escort a storm ... That special one .. and he was still confused .

He did every thing as par HER choice ... pink colored curtains in her room ... a big teady ... everything was ready ..

...

...

He remembered whar fredy said .

Fredy – **Rajat sir .. ap to itna excite ho rahe hain ki pahle kabhi apko aise nahi dekha tha ..**

Rajat – **are tum nahi jante ? .. kab uska mood bigad jayega aur fir muh fulakar baith jayegi pata bhi nahi chalega iss liye pahlse hi alert hun .**

Freddy with smile – **kab aa rahi hain madam ji.**

Rajat – **kal ..dopahar ko.**

And now he was restlessly waiting for her ...

...

He phoned to restaurant to reconfirm his order .

...

...

And ... bell rang ... .

a big smil spread at his lips ... hurriedly he rushed to open the door ..

Rajat opened the door and immedietly hugged the person standing there .

Rajat – **oh my DARLING .. my BABY .. I missed you so much ..**

Suddenly he felt the person in his hug was trying to rescued from his grip ..

Rajat still hugging her tight **– PARI .. . hostel me rah kar kafi moti ho gayi ho yar .**

And the person pushed him saying ..

She – **sir .. chodiye muze ..plz .. main PURVI hun .**

He got the 1000 wats shock and in reflex action stumbled back .. immediately holding the corner of the couch .. he looked at the person who was in his hug before some moments ..

Rajat stammered - **purvi?.. t..tum?.. I ..i...i am sorry .. wo muze laga ki ...**

Purvi was turned red ... averting his gaze .. she murmured .

Purvi – **sir .. wo actually muze laga ki apko help ki jarurat hogi to main jaldi chali aayi ..**

Rajat composed himself and welcomed her inside .

Rajat – **are andar ao na..**

Purvi entered in side and was amazed to see the decoration ... she gave a admiring smile to him ..

Purvi – **wow .sir .. sab kuch bada hi pyara lag raha hain**..

Rajat – **han .. thnx ... hope ab use bhi achha lage?**

Purvi flashed assured smile – **jarur achha lagega sir ... chaliye ab yeh baki safai kar lete hain.**

And they did the cleaning work . purvi went inside to prepare coffee for both of them ...

...

...

...

And again door bell rang ..

this time he was alert ... Cautiously opened the door ...

But someone flung on him ... **bhaiyya ...**

And hugged him tight .. rajat smilingly hugged her back ...

Rajat – **I missed you .. BACHHA ...**

He kissed her forehead . **.**

Rajat **\- happy birthday dear .**

The girl – **thank you . n** **even I missed you a lot .. bro.**

 **...**

He separated from her and moved back to take a good look of her ... **she was a girl of about 13-14 yrs .. slim ... fair complexion ... wearing tight black mini skirt and loose white top ...**

Girl removed her backpack from her shoulder – **what happened bhaiyya ?. kya dekh rahe ho ap?**

Rajat – **kitni badal gayi hain tu ... VISMAYA .. thodisi kharab bhi ho gayi ho.. hostel me thikse khana nahi milta hain na ...aur ..**

 **Yeh kya kitni bar kaha hain tere bachpan ke kapde mat pahna kar .. Kitne chote ho gaye hain ?**

He was indicating to her mini skirt ...

...

And immediately she interrupted ..

Vismaya – **bhaiyya ... not again?.. Yeh mere bachpan ke kapde nahi hain ... Its latest fashion .. Mini skirt ...**

Rajat with confussion **\- par kuch jyadahi choti nahi hain ye ? .. Ise to MINI se jyada MICRO kahna hi achha hoga ...**

 **. Shayad itne dino bad dekha to ajib lag raha hain ..**

 **...**

Vismaya pouted **\- Bro ...** **dont act like ..we are meeting after so many years ... Hum last month hi to mile the ... . don't you remember ?.. you visited my hostel for result day...**

She came forward and settled on the couch ... rajat followed her and stood before her keeping his both hands on the waist ... she could sense something is coming in her way ..

Vismaya pov – **oh my god .. he s in the mood to give LECTURE ... god plz save me..**

And luckily her prayer was heard by god ...

...

Purvi entered with a tray in her hand unaware of her presence – **rajat sir** .. **apki coffee** ... **aur kon** aya **hain?**

The **NAUGHTY CREATURE** 's face glimmered with smile ... rajat sensed her intention. But was helpless ..before he could say anything ..

Vismaya – **hello ... bhabi... how are you?.**.( turning towards him .. Whose eye balls were ready to fall out )

.. **bhaiyya apne finally dii se shadi kar hi li?..so sweet ..** ( she said innocently )..

t...

Purvi blushed like hell but. Sudden sound of coughing brought her back in her senses ... He was coughing badly ... Purvi rushed to him unknowingly .. And started massaging his back ...

Purvi - **kitni jaldi rahti hain apko ... Coffee bhagi thodi na ja rahi hain .. Aramse pijiye ...**

 **...**

Vismaya had a smirk on her lips **\- han .. Han .. Bro .. Aramse pijiye ... Dii bhagi thodi na ja rahi hain .. Hain na dii ? .**

She winked at him .

 **Vismaya - Waise bro ab ap ko achha lag raha hain na ?**

She signaled towards purvis hand on his back ..purvi immediately removed her hand ... And moved back.

Rajat after composing himself - **PARI ... Just shut up now ..OK .**

Vismaya - **are .. What did I say ? Bhabi aphi batao ?**

And she bit her tongue after getting a furious look from her bro .

Purvi - **vismaya .. Chalo tum fresh ho jao .**

Vismaya got up from couch - **yah dii chalo.**

And she headed towards her room .

...

...

Rajvi were in confused to say anything ...

Rajat POV - **pata nahi tumse kab bol paunga Ki main tumse pyar karta hun ?**

Purvi who was looking at him **\- Ab to sab jante hain ki apke dilme kya hain bas sirf ap nahi bol pa rahe hain ?**

 **...**

...

Purvi - **apne khamkha bachhi ko dan't diya ? Kitna bura laga hogs use ?**

Rajat widened his eyes - **bachhi ? Bachhi nahi shaitan kaho .**

a light laugh escaped from her lips .

She openly said - **main dekhakar ati hun WO kya kar rahi hain ?**

...

...

When vismaya came out from washroom .. she found purvi keeping some dresses on her bed .

Vismaya – **di .yeh kiske dresses hain?**

Purvi passed a smile – **tumhare liye hain.. rajat sir ajke dinke liye laye the . dekho tumhe konsi dress pasand ati hain?**

Vismaya sat to choose dress .. and after strugling for quiet a long time .. She picked up one . – **yeh wali ..(** she looked at purvi .. Who was helplessly starring all the scattered stuff ) **.. kaise hain ?**

Itwas a pair of blue denim jeans with red top .

Purvi- **very nice** ..

but her gaze was fixed at other dress. She got up saying .

 **Tum ready ho jao .. main tumhare liye chocolate milkshake lati hun.**

 **...**

 **...**

Vismaya called her sudden - **dii.**

Purvi stopped .

Vismaya came closer to her .. Held her hand in her hands .

 **Mera** **apko kya kahkar bulana apko pasand hain ? .. Di ya bhabi ?**

Purvi. Simply smiled in return and patted her cheeks .

...

...

While leaving the room she stopped and turned back.

Purvi- **maine suna hain Rajat sirko Indian style ke dresses jyada pasand hain?**

And she left leaving the girl confused . she sighed ... Looking at the other anarkali dress laying beside her ...

Vismaya – **ekdam bro ke jaise hi EMOTIONAL BLACKMAILING karti hain... Simply Made for each other .**

...

...

Afternoon passed this way and evening arrived .

Slowly all the guests arrived ... rajat was busy in escorting them .. all were chitchatting ...

And suddenly he saw her ..

Purvi was coming wearing red netted saree and velvet blouse .. she was holding tray of cold drinks in her hands . rajat rushed to help her .

While taking tray from her hands .. he whispered .

 **Rajat - Purvi .. tum bahot khoobsurat lag rahi ho..**

Purvi looked at him in sudden ..and smiled shyly .

...

...

 **Are bhai humari birthday girl kahan hain .. dikhayi nahi de rahi hain?..** someone asked .

Purvi was about ot move towards her room to bring her .. but was stunned to see her ..

...

The **BIRTHDAY GIRL** was entering inside the living room with a sweet smile on her face ..

...

Rajat was **shocked** to see his **ANGEL** ...she was looking fascinating in that Indian ethenic wearing ..

 **in red – white ANARKALI dress.. open hair .. big eyes .. and cute smile ..** a perfect **BARBIE DOLL.**

 **...**

Every one rushed to wished her ...and she was accepting their warm wishes smilingly .

Rajat coming towards her ... – **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** **PRINCESS...**

And she hugged him – **thank you bro.**

...

...

The environment was rocking .

. the cake cutting ceremony started .. .

It was her favorite cake ... **BLACKFOREST CAKE ... Decorated with lots of CHERRIES.**

She cut it and the room echoed with clapping sound ...

All started with ..

 **Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you..**

 **Happy birthday to you dear VISMAYA ... happy birthday to you ..**

...

...

She was overwhelming with joy ... that was gifted by her big bro .. who was standing at one corner and starring her with moist eyes ..

Purvi came to him ..and wiped his eyes .. Holding his hand tight ... She signaled him no..and he smiled through tears .

...

All of them showered her with different gifts .

Shreya came near her – **pari .. rajat sir ne kya gift di?**

She smiled looking at her sweet .. Caring bro – **bro ne sab kuch diya hain .. jo maine nahi manga tha wo bhi diya hain unhone ..**

And internally she said **.. par jo muze sachem chahiye wo ab tak muze nahi mila hain.. But no worries I will definitely get it before this night..** her gaze was fixed at her bro and his lovely lady .

...

She was astonished to see her favorite food .. **KFC** special dishes were served .

It was a perfect evening for her ... Each and everything was **Her favorite ... food .. Music ... Decoration ... Everything .**

 **...**

...

...

Slowly night appeared and guests started leaving ...

Purvi who was left till the end ..helped rajat to wind up rest work .. After getting it done ... She approached to him .

Purvi- **ab main bhi chalti hun..**

Rajat had no courage to stop her .. his heart was really wishing to stop her but tongue .?

Vismaya- **purvi dii. Kya ajke din ap yahipar nahi ruk sakti ho?.. plz .. mere liye .**

Purvi looked at him and tried to deny .but his eyes had the same urge.

After some insistence ..she agreed to stay with her .

...

Vismaya hugged her – **wow.. di.. thnk you .. but hum ghar par bore nahi honge ..**

Rajat – **to fir?**

Vismaya – **bro .. hum log ghumne jayenge .. First a long drive .. ok.. And then beach par . what say?**

There was no any chances of rejection for angels order ...

..

...

After an hour ...

they were seated on the sady beach...

Cool breeze was blowing .. dark sky was glimmering with twinkled stars ... the roaring sound of waves was making environment more excited ..

And for him ... her dazzling smile was more than enough... His happiness lied in his angels smile .

...

...vismaya and purvi played in sand .. they made sand castle ... played in water ... splashed water on each other ...chased ... running everywhere they enjoyed a lot .

Finally .. when they became tired ..

they came back to him who was sitting at one side and enjoying watching them playing .

...

Vismaya lied beside him in sand ..

Rajat – **are thak gayi ho to ghar chalo ?**

Vismaya closed her eyes – **no bhai.. thodi der rukiye na.**

Unknowingly he started ruffling her hair ... She felt soothing on his caring brotherly touch .

While purvi sat beside him ... They kept on watching at those long waves . ...

There was a long Silence occupied the environment ... Which was broke by him .

...

...

Rajat – **purvi .. Kitni shanti hain yaha. Rat me yeh sab kitna achha lagta hain na?**

Purvi **– han .. bahot achha .. pata hain apko .. muze humesha se hi yeh waves ka sound bahot pasand ata tha.. Aur rat me to inme ek ajibsi halchal mahsus hoti hain ... Aisa lagta hain jaise bahot kuch hain Jo yeh kahna chahti ho par apne andar hi chupaye rakhe ho ...**

He was listening her silently ... But could feel her gaze was fixed on him ..

Silence spread in the environment again ...

...

...

Purvi – **rajat sir.. akash me yeh stars dkhiye ?..**

He looked up .

Purvi continued – i **ne dekhkar aisa nahi lagta ki jaise bagme kai sare flowers khile ho aur zum rahe ho ?**

 **...**

Rajat was about to reply .but ..

...

But this lovely conversation was bit irritated for the teenage girl who was sleeping or can say just kept her eyes closed .

...

Vismaya got up suddenly and said in irritated tone .

...

 **Nahi di ... Yeh asman ke stars dekhakar muze to aise lagta hain ki**

 **Kai Sa** **re naughty bachhe school me masti kar rahe hain aur yeh jo chand ( moon ) . hain na wo unke head master hain jo unke piche danda lekar bhag rahe hain ...**

 **aur thodi der me sabko punishment milne wali hain aur fir sare rone wale hain..**

 **...**

she said all this in such a innocent way that both rajvis were first stunned to hear this and suddenly they burst out in laugh ..

 **rjaat – CHATTER BOX tu bhi na?. Kuch bhi bolti hain .**

 **...**

vismaya was frowned **– oh to main kuch bhi bol rahi hun ?**

 **Aur ap dono ?**

 **Yeh 1950s ki hindi filmo ke jaise .. Devdas - Paro style me chand - sitaronki bate kar rahe ho uska kya ?**

 **...**

she said Imitating. Rajat. **\- Paro ... yeh samandar dekho ...**

Then imitating Purvi **\- Han Devdas .. Yeh sitare dekho ...**

This makes both rajvi to blush .

...

Vismaya **\- Nahi to kya bro?.. Jara 2015 ke couples k** **e jaise behave karo ...**

 **Itna romantic environment hain ... kitni achhi hawa chal rahi hain .. aur ap dono ye kya chand – sitaronki bate lekar baithe hain?.. aise mousam me to ...**

and she stopped while looking at his narrowed eyes .

...

...

She got up ..and murmured something but in bit loud tone ..

 **Ladkise pyar karte ho to use bolo bhi ... Huhh ...**

And then loudly ..

 **Main icecream khane ja rahi hun .. ap bate kijiye .**

 **...**

 **...**

After walking some steps .. she turned back to see them again **..**

 **...**

 **Purvi di.. agar bro apse nahi bol sakte hain to kya ap nahi bol sakti ho?.. han ...**

 **Usme itni konsi mushkil bat hain ... Bas I LOVE YOU hi to bolna hain ..**

And she ran from there .

 **...**

Where rajvis were shocked after hearing all this .

...

For some time they kept on averting each others gaze .. finally .

Rajat forced a small smile on his lips **\- sorry purvi .. yeh .. angel kuch bhi kahti hain .. plz uski batonka bura mat manna .**

Purvi noded lightly ... And bit her lower lip .

Rajat **– tumne uski bate seriously to nahi li na?**

Purvi – **nahi ..**

And she lowered her head .

...

Rajat closed his eyes tightly .. Heaved a deep sigh ... Again opened eyes ... And gently held her hand .

Purvi looked at him ..

Rajat peeped into her eyes **\- tumne uski bat seriously kyon nahi li ?..**

Purvi had question in her eyes .

...

Rajat cupped her face .. Bringing his face closer to her .. He softly said.

rajat **– aj jabki meri bahan ne bat ched hi di hain to muze bhi apne dil ki bat bolni hain ...**

 **purvi usne jo. b hi kaha ekdam sach kaha hain ..**

 **aur muze pata hain shayad tum bhi yeh janti ho ki mere dilme kya hain?**

 **...**

Purvi felt her heart bumping inside her chest ... She closed her eyes tight to control her uneven breath ... That ever wanted moment was arrived ...she slowly opened eyes .

...

He was watching her efforts mesmerisingly ... That feeling in his eyes was clearly visible .

Purvi was unable to see in his eyes .. And lowered her head shyly .

...

Rajat picked her chin up **– purvi .. Muze Pata nahi yeh sab kaise kaha jata hain ... Tum janti ho main sidha sada ... Simplesa person hun ...**

 **Shayad wo sab kuch kabhi na bol paunga jo ek ladki apne sapne ke prince se sunna chahti hain ...**

 **Par wada jarur kar sakta hun ... Apni akhari sans tak mera dil sirf tumhare liye dhadkega ...**

 **I LOVE YOU ..PURVI.**

 **...**

And suddenly she felt a warm touch of pair of lips on her forehead... After getting no reply from his lady .

Rajat **\- jab ladka itni mushkil se confess karta hain to kya ladkiya yunhi bina jawab diye chup ho jati hain ? ...** **Purvi ...kuch bologi nahi .**

And she opened her lips **\- I ... I LOVE YOU ...too.**

He could feel her snuggling him softly .. And wraped his hands around her .

Rajat - **kya meri pari ki bhabi banogi** ?

Purvi replied - **han ...**

... ..

 **...**

Someone was witnessing their intense moment from a distance ...

Tears formed in that teen age girls eyes ... Watching these love birds immersed in their own world...

Holding ice cream in her hand .. She kept on looking at them for a while .. She turned back to give them their space ...

Her lips were smiling through tears .. Finally .. _**Her lonely brother has found his share of happiness.**_

...

 **...**

 **ANGEL ...** She heard him calling her .

Wiping tears .. She wore her smile back on her lips ...

 **Han ..bro ..** she replied .

Rajat came near her ...

Rajat - **kahan ja rahi ho ?**

 **...**

Vismaya had a naughty grin while seeing both rajvis with hands in hands .

 **\- Bro ... I guess .. Apne confes kar liya ..**

Purvi blushed and a sweet smile appeared on his face .

Vismaya **\- Apka kam ho gaya .. Par mera kam to ab shuru hua hain ...**

Rajat while holding her ears - **achha... aur WO kya hain ?**

 **...**

Vismaya **\- are bhai ... shadi ki taiyyariya Jo karni hain ... Ab shadi wale gharme kitne sare kam hote hain ... Aur main akeli jan ... Kaha - kaha puri padungi ? ...sab muze hi to karna padega ...** **Kyon hain na honewali bhabi ?**

And she ran from there ... Leaving both of them smiling ...

Rajat **\- ruk tu ... DADI MAA...abhi dekhta hun tuze ...**

And the chase began. .

...,...

 **...**

 **The end .**

 **...**

Hope apko ye ek pyarisi ladki aur uske bhai ki story pasand ayi hogi ?

...

...

 **( * N my BACHHA PARTY .. Did u like ur didas gift ..**

 **Plz .. Dear .. Main janti hun muzme kai sari kamiyan hain ... Par fir bhi bear with me ... I have only three words to say ..**

 **I LOVE YOU ... My Oreo biscuit.**

 **Koi galti hui ho to MAF kar de.* ).  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **( *** SPECIAL A/ N **\- Hi .. Vismaya ... Its Guess me ? ...I didn't reveal my identity so far but today on this special day let me introduce myself to you . I am VIJAY ...**

 **Wishing y** **ou a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ... May GOD showers all his blessing over you ... Stay blessed . * ) ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **N yah .. Sorry kjbb ...Aur ... Edkhph ... Late ho gaye hain .. M trying to give both asap .**

 **...,...**

Plz .. Review me Sharing ur precious opinion..

Waiting ... Apki parise22.


End file.
